


For the King

by stuffy_j



Series: Reaper76 Week [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Reaper76 Week, god they're gross and in love always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffy_j/pseuds/stuffy_j
Summary: “You are my king, Gabriel,” he said, unsure of how else to explain himself. “You are my king, and you will be my only king. I love you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Reaper76 Week: "In Another Life" - Alternate Universe/Timeline
> 
> I wanted to write something kind of fluffy for this (even though I think most of my other ones have also been kind of fluffy? Idk man). Managed to bang (haha) this one out even though the writers block is REAL at the moment, you guys. And I'm so sorry I'm behind! BUT only one more day to catch up on! Just ignore that technically Reaper76 Week has ended by now! Haha I love living in denial!
> 
> As always, please feel free to comment and let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me at [edgedadhell](edgedadhell.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to stop by!

Jack Morrison, sworn knight of the realm of Gibraltar, watched as the group of peasants--farmers, clearly, based on their worn out clothing and sun-browned faces--approached the king’s dais. He kept his gaze trained upon them, waiting for any sign that they were going to attack the king, though he sincerely doubted it. This group looked like they were seconds from falling over from exhaustion, just as the previous group had been. He winced internally; the ongoing drought was not helping anyone in the kingdom. Even Jack could feel the pang of hunger in his stomach, the slight weakness of his muscles, the king having instituted rationing in the capital as soon as it was evident just how widespread the drought was.

The peasants kneeled on the flagstones, bowing their heads in proper respect to their king. Gabriel nodded, face regal in the morning sunlight that filtered through the high, narrow windows of the Great Hall. “You may rise,” he told them. “What is it you wish to ask?”

One of the thin men stepped forward, a shapeless hat twisted in his hands. “Your Highness,” he began, and even his voice sounded reedy, thin, like the famine was sapping it away. He glanced back nervously at his fellow farmers, who looked at him with encouragement. “Your Highness,” he said again, slightly stronger this time. “We have come to request that the taxes on our land be waived this year. The drought has greatly sapped even our stored surplus, and if we pay the taxes we will have nothing left.” Jack could see the truth in his eyes, in all the farmers’ eyes as they nodded in agreement.

King Gabriel sighed, shifting on his throne. “I will waive the taxes this year. However, when the drought has ended, I reserve the right to raise them that year by ten percent, but no higher. Is this agreeable to you?”

The farmers knotted together, discussing the terms amongst themselves before turning back to the king. “Yes, Your Highness,” the spokesman said, and they all kneeled once more. “Your Highness is very kind.”

Gabriel picked up a piece of parchment from the table at his side, writing a note in thick black ink before sprinkling sand on top to dry it. “Please go see my exchequer with this, which has my signature and official seal on it. He is to sign and date it, and make note of your request in the official tax records,” he said, handing the parchment over to a guard. “Escort these men to the exchequer,” he told the guard, who saluted before guiding the farmers out of the hall.

“Anyone else still waiting,” Gabriel sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. Jack could see the tension and strain in his shoulders from the morning’s audiences. No less than four peasant groups had come forward to request an official waiver of the taxes. Gabriel had granted them all, and would doubtless grant more as word spread that others had been successful in their petitions. The coffers would be close to empty next year.

“No, Your Highness,” said Jesse McCree, Gabriel’s steward and the earl of San Felipe. “Though there will doubtless be more next week, thanks to your kind heart and softer conscience.”

“Yes, thank you, Jesse,” Gabriel said, exasperated enough to forego courtly formalities. “We can only hope the rumor mill does not get out of hand. People will start showing up thinking I’m handing out fiefdoms or minor duchies if I’m unlucky.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow, a faint smirk on his face. “And I have never known you to be anything but,” he said, just the barest hint of sarcasm in his tone. Gabriel glared at him but did not respond, standing up instead.

“Sir Morrison,” Gabriel said, and Jack snapped to attention, waiting for his king’s orders. “If you would please escort me to my study. I have several questions for you about your most recent expedition around the borders.”

“Yes, my lord,” Jack said, striding alongside Gabriel as the king left the receiving hall. It was starting to warm up in the castle as they walked through the corridors, and Jack could tell today was going to be another hot one, which was exactly what the crops didn’t need. It had been a frigid spring, too cold and too little water, and it had melted into a scorching summer, the sun baking the earth until the dirt cracked and the crops burned in the fields.

The two walked in silence, reaching the king’s study before long. Entering into the cool, dark space, Jack walked over and opened a single window, drawing back the curtain to allow a single shaft of light to illuminate the space. The less light inside, the cooler and more comfortable the room would stay.

Gabriel sank into the ornate and cushioned chair behind his desk, looking at the papers still spread across it and sighing. “I don’t know how we’re going to survive this, Jack,” he said quietly, the first doubt Jack had heard him utter since the first reports of the drought had come in. “It just--it keeps getting worse with no signs of getting better.”

Jack crossed the room, kneeling by Gabriel’s side and looking up at his king. “We’ll get through this, Gabe,” he told him quietly, conviction strong in his voice. “This is a challenge, but we’ll survive it.”

Gabriel smiled down at him, a small, slightly sad quirk of his lips in his well groomed beard. The faint lines at his eyes that Jack loved so much crinkled up slightly. “I know we’ll survive, Jack,” he said, “but what of my people? So many of them already live lives of hardship even in the most prosperous times. I fear--” he broke off, looking once more at the papers on his desk, filled with numbers and reports and the movements of the forces of the empire of Talon. “I fear that so many will die having lost faith in my ability to protect them as a king,” he finished quietly, hardly more than a whisper in the silent room.

Putting his hand over Gabriel’s own, Jack stood back up, urging Gabriel to look back at him. “It’s not your fault,” he told the king, tracing his thumb over the scarred knuckles of Gabriel’s hand, feeling the reminders of all the times Gabriel had fought alongside him. “Sometimes life throws challenges at us that we aren’t prepared for. But it is up to us--to you--to adapt and change, to minimize the damage done. And I have every confidence that you will do so,” he said, tone resolute, confident in his king.

“What would I do without you, my knight, my rock,” Gabriel said, shifting the chair around and drawing Jack between his knees, burying his face in the tunic covering Jack’s stomach. His hands clutched Jack’s back, nose pressing into the skin just above his navel. 

“You would be just as great a king as you are now,” Jack said, threading a hand through the dark curls at the top of Gabriel’s head. “You would continue to inspire and lead, and I would love you even if I had never met you before.”

“You flatter me, sir knight,” Gabriel said wryly, craning his neck up to look at Jack’s face. 

“It’s not flattery if it’s true, my king,” Jack said quietly, watching as Gabriel’s eyes seemed to harden deep inside, the light of resilience burning within. “I would serve you until my dying day, even if I had never become a knight, even if I had never had the good fortune of high birth. You are my king, the best one I have ever known, and you care for your people as so many rulers do not.”

“Stop,” Gabriel said, closing his eyes, turning his face away but gripping Jack tighter.

“No,” Jack said, matter of fact, and kept talking. “You are fierce in battle, unwavering even in the face of death, but you are merciful in victory. You are harsh when needed but lenient in much else. You are not some tyrant out for only your own gain and glory. You listen to your advisors, hear the concerns of your people, ride amongst them and invite their words.”

“No more,” Gabriel said again, brow furrowed, but Jack plugged onwards, unable to stop now that he had started.

“You do not sit in this castle like a bird in a gilded cage. You fight alongside your men, earn your scars alongside their own. And you are beautiful when you do so,” Jack said, cutting himself off, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. He had to keep going, though. “Your skin shines in the sunlight, and its like you turn to copper or gold, like a gilded statue. I have never seen and will never see eyes as beautiful as yours. And your smile--” he cut himself off again, words suddenly failing him. Jack looked down into Gabriel’s face. “Your smile is what I dream of, and some nights I hope to never wake again in case it’s the last time I will ever get to see it.”

Gabriel was looking back up at him, face nearly unreadable, but Jack could see something in the depths of his eyes, the realization that Jack meant every word, the devastation that he had caused to his king.

“You are my king, Gabriel,” he said, unsure of how else to explain himself. “You are my king, and you will be my only king. I love you.”

“God, Jackie,” Gabriel said, the childhood nickname slipping out involuntarily as the king suddenly rose to his feet, clasping Jack’s face in his hands. “Why must you say these things?” he asked, desperate, before kissing Jack hard, lips rough and demanding on Jack’s own.

“Because,” Jack said, gasping in between kisses, “they’re true.” He opened up to Gabriel, let the other man work his tongue into his mouth, moaning the whole time. 

Gabriel bit Jack’s lower lip hard, nearly drawing blood before soothing the bite with an apologetic sweep of his tongue. He moved to Jack’s neck, sucking kisses up the length of his jaw to his ear, biting softly on the lobe before backing away, leaving Jack blinking in confusion.

“Your Highness?” he asked, watching as Gabriel sank to the floor. The king reached for Jack’s trousers, undoing them and letting them fall to the floor, pooling at Jack’s feet.

“Don’t call me that,” he said, breath hot and humid against Jack’s cock through the cloth of his undergarments. “I’m not your king right now, Jack. I’m just me.” He reached into Jack’s undergarments, tugging them down and pulling out his cock, which was already thickening in Gabriel’s warm hand. 

“God, Gabe,” Jack said, head falling back slightly at the sensations. “Please,” he murmured, hands unconsciously burying themselves once more in Gabriel’s thick curls, needing something, anything, to steady himself.

“Anything,  _ mi sol _ ,” Gabriel said, sucking the tip of Jack’s cock into his mouth, placing his hands on Jack’s hips to both restrain and steady the other man. Jack cried out before quickly bringing a hand up to stifle himself, remembering suddenly that they were in Gabriel’s study and anyone could hear them. 

Gabriel laved at the head for a few minutes, flicking his tongue under Jack’s frenulum at the spot he knew drove Jack crazy, grinning as the knight couldn’t help the whimpers that dropped from his mouth. “That’s it, Jack,” he said lowly, pulling off Jack’s cock for a moment, stroking it slowly. “Don’t let anyone hear us, hear you.” He nipped lightly at Jack’s foreskin, relishing the noise that Jack couldn’t completely stifle. “Yeah, you want it so bad, don’t you,  _cariño._ Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He dove back in, swallowing Jack halfway before stopping, teasing the other man. He pulled off with a wet pop, catching his breath, before taking Jack into his mouth again, bobbing against him, keeping his mouth tight.

Jack was panting heavily, biting so hard on the back of his hand he was sure he was going to have teeth imprints for several hours after this, at least. God, Gabriel’s mouth felt so good around him, the wet heat nearly suffocating in its pleasure. He felt Gabriel’s tongue slide underneath his cock, twisting along the vein on the underside. Jack’s hand tightened in Gabriel’s hair, pulling slightly, a flash of something hot and bright sliding down and spine and into his belly at the moan that pulled out of the other man.

In retaliation, Gabriel took a large breath through his nose before sinking down completely on Jack, relaxing his throat as Jack’s cock slid down it, swallowing around it. Jack cried out, dropping his hand from his mouth as he curled over Gabriel, thighs trembling. Only Gabriel’s firm grip on his hips prevented him from toppling over.

“Fuck, Gabe, I’m so close,” he breathed, panting with each breath. Gabriel grinned around him, pulling off again and pumping Jack quickly.

“Let me taste you,  _ mi sol _ ,” he said, breathed it into the still air of the study, then swallowed Jack down again until his nose was resting in the tight blond curls of Jack’s pubic hair. Gabriel breathed the scent of Jack in, traced his tongue along the vein on the underside of Jack’s cock again. One of his hands left Jack’s hip to dip between Jack’s legs, caress the weight of Jack’s balls, coaxing him towards release. Gabriel began bobbing his head again, allowing the slick catch of his throat to brush against the head of Jack’s cock again and again.

Jack was trembling all over, could feel the coil of orgasm deep within, it the pit of his stomach and the ache of his balls. He felt Gabriel’s hand creep farther and farther back, pressing against the sensitive skin of his perineum, the insides of his thighs. He trembled, unable to stop the soft cries from coming nearly continuously from his mouth. Suddenly, he felt Gabriel’s thumb pressing softly against his hole, caressing it, just barely dipping inside, and Jack felt orgasm wash over him, jolting against Gabriel’s one-handed hold, a shout leaping from his mouth. He emptied himself into Gabriel’s mouth, felt the other man swallow around him several times, making Jack cry out again, more quietly this time, as he shook with pleasure.

Gabriel sucked him carefully, cleaning him softly before pulling off of Jack’s cock and wiping his mouth, a self-satisfied grin on his face. Jack stared down at him in awe, a softness in his blue eyes before he drew Gabriel up, kissing him and tasting himself in the king’s mouth. He felt Gabriel’s hardness against his thigh and reached down to cup it.

“Want me to return the favor?” he murmured into Gabriel’s mouth. The king smiled, taking Jack’s wrist and drawing his hand away.

“Not right now,” Gabriel answered, looking at Jack and smirking. “But I expect you to be in my quarters tonight to make it up to me.”

Jack smiled, a frisson of excitement traveling down his spine, wondering what, exactly, Gabriel had planned for tonight. “Of course,” he said, kissing his king again.

“For now, we must return to business,” Gabriel said, sitting down once more in his chair, turning it towards the desk. Jack tucked himself back into his undergarments, retying his trousers. “I still need those reports from your last expedition,” Gabriel reminded him.

“Of course,” Jack repeated, standing once more at Gabriel’s side. His king looked up at him. His eyes were still tired, but Jack could see happiness in them once more. Gabriel took Jack’s hand, brought it to his mouth, kissed Jack’s palm tenderly.

  
“Alright,” he said against the calloused skin. “You may begin.”


End file.
